


Femslash February - Chapter 2: Adele x Serena [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: xXx (Movies), xXx: The Return of Xander Cage
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Combat Training, F/F, Innuendo, POV Second Person, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Sexual Tension, Sparring, Women Being Awesome, mentor/apprentice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: things you said with no space between us





	Femslash February - Chapter 2: Adele x Serena [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Femslash February 2017](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536612) by [atlantisairlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/atlantisairlock). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by Bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/xXx/Femslash%20February%20-%20Chapter%202%20Adele%20x%20Serena%20\(Triple%20X%20Return%20of%20Xander%20Cage\).mp3) | 9:29 | 6.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII](http://klb.parakaproductions.com/ALPA%20VIII/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VIII.m4b) | 8:52:37 | 246.0 MB  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and originally posted as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VIII on [Half a Moon](https://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/304360.html).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
